Highly elastic articles such as surgical and examination gloves have traditionally been formed from natural rubber latex due to its combination of good elasticity and strength. In recent years, synthetic gloves with comparable properties have been introduced for such applications. Many of these gloves are formed from solvent-based processes that are prone to variability in film thickness and shape. Various factors impact such variability, such as dwell time in the polymer bath, the polymer used in the polymer composition, drying time, and so forth. While process conditions may be altered to reduce such effects, a need remains for a composition that substantially improves the uniformity of the resulting article.